1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and an optical disc drive using the same, and more particularly, to a motor in which a coupling structure between a sleeve holder and a base plate is improved, and to an optical disc drive using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a spindle motor installed in an optical disc drive may function to rotate a disc so that an optical pick-up device may read data recorded on the disc.
A conventional spindle motor may be fixed to a base plate in such a manner that a circuit board is displaced on a base plate, and a sleeve holder is inserted into a hole formed in a center portion of the base plate. In addition, a separate supporting plate may be fastened to a lower surface of the sleeve holder.
The above described conventional sleeve holder may be formed through cutting work, and relatively expensive brass may be used as the material of the sleeve holder. Accordingly, due to the relatively expensive brass, the conventional motor may have disadvantageously high manufacturing costs.